


MoonCake Now Live!

by muffyeet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Settphel in future, camboy aphelios, camboy au, ok a lot of plot, sugar daddy sett, virgin aphelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffyeet/pseuds/muffyeet
Summary: Aphelios Camboy AU, Settphel in future chapters!
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 36
Kudos: 254





	1. We Need Money

“This is stupid,” Aphelios remarks as he fixes his hair using his webcam for the nineteenth time in 3 minutes. 

Aphelios was currently sitting on his knees on his queen size bed while Diana was trying to look like she was actually doing something useful by adjusting his room’s mood lighting to a subtle blue-ish purple. 

“ _Stupid_ pays rent,” Diana huffs as she was making final adjustments to the scene and lighting. After all, she needed him to at least look good for some money. 

“I don’t get why **I’m** the one that has to jerk it for old men?” Aphelios comments as he crosses his arm and gives a pout. 

“I’ve told you before! There’s just a bigger market for gay men since there are less models,” Diana tries to glare at Aphelios as she takes his laptop and begins setting up the stream name and tags. 

Aphelios knew 100% that Diana was just bullshitting an excuse so she doesn’t have to be the one riding a dildo in front of a damn screen. Aphelios gives another bratty sigh before finally giving in and relaxing.

Truth be told, they were short on money. Diana as a bartender and Aphelios as a waiter were not making the big bucks for them to keep on affording to live in this apartment. Although it took a lot of convincing, and I mean a **lot** of convincing, Aphelios finally gave in and decided to give it a try just for Diana.

“Well?” Aphelios stubbornly asks as Diana puts the laptop back in front of him.

“Well what? I’ve finished just click the spacebar once you’re ready.” Diana says as she begins to make her exit from the room.

“Tell me how it goes! And I’ll be making dinner tonight in celebration of our rising pornstar!” Diana chuckles as she closes the door on a flustered and blushing Aphelios.

Aphelios just prays to whatever god there is that she doesn’t set the house on fire with her disastrous cooking.

Aphelios takes a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, _It’s showtime_. Aphelios takes off his oversized t-shirt and sweatpants leaving him exposed in only a skimpy black thong. Of course Diana just insisted he wore her special thong that apparently ‘scored her all the ladies’.

After stalling for another minute, Aphelios finally leans over and presses the space bar, seeing his stream title, stream name ‘MoonCake’ and the section meant for comments by the viewers. 

After about two minutes of complete radio silence, Aphelios huffs out a short burst of air and pouts, “Knew this wouldn’t work.”

Aphelios is about to turn off the stream when a viewer finally joins the chat. Aphelios momentarily sighs in relief but grows incredibly anxious when he finally sees that the person who joined is typing.

Aphelios tries to at least strike a pose or look sexy while the person is typing before finally giving up and just waiting.

**Shieda:** YOOOOOOOO! This guy’s a cutie let me bring the boys up in here!

That comment earned the most unimpressed glare Aphelios has probably ever given in his life. Who were the boys? And who the hell watches camboys with their friends?

Shortly after the message, Aphelios’s stream blew up and seven people all joined at once and started typing.

Aphelios blushed harder from the sudden attention and moved to cover himself up more before realizing that he’s a damn camboy he’s supposed to be modeling his body.

**MasterZ:** Kayn I swear to god, why are you constantly on this site all the time?

**The Boss:** YOOOOOOOOO! Kayn who is this piece of meat?

Aphelios chuckled and smiled at the latest message, that screen name surely is the most conceited thing he’s ever seen.

**Wushu:** Kayn did you really need to send the link to the group chat?

**Shieda:** What? Did you not all join hehe

Aphelios was honestly having fun watching this friend group bicker before he realized that he’s technically working and supposed to be making money.

“U-Uhm…” Aphelios stuttered as his blush traveled down his neck, _Damnit!_ Of all times to be his shy self was now really necessary? 

“What would you like me to do…? For… for money of course,” Aphelios added as he continued reading the chat. Some people have joined that weren’t from the supposed ‘group chat’. 

**MasterZ donated 400 coins!**

**MasterZ:** Take the thong off.

Aphelios flustered at the command and money input before he hooked one of his fingers underneath his thong and began to teasingly and slowly tear it off his slender form. Aphelios tried to bite his lip to appear sexy before realizing how stupid he must look and blushed down to his shoulders. 

**Shieda:** Oh come on Master! Don’t be stingy

**MasterZ:** Why don’t you donate your own money then? Oh right, you leech off of me for everything including porn.

**The Boss:** Now now, no fighting! 

**The Boss donated 800 coins!**

**The Boss:** Finger yourself Bunny

“Getting started already, impatient aren’t we?” Aphelios chuckled awkwardly, as he reached over for some lube on his nightstand table. Aphelios purses his lips as he begins to pump a dollop of the lube onto his fingers.

Aphelios rubs his fingers together, making sure the lube evenly coats his middle and pointer before he inhales deeply and prepares himself.

“Sh-should I be talking during this?” He shyly asks to his web camera.

**Wushu:** I like the cute silent types

**Shieda:** You got this fellow bottom!

**MasterZ:** Shut up Kayn.

Well, that was literally no help, Aphelios thought to himself. “Do you guys want umm….” Aphelios ducked his head slightly out of embarrassment, “Do you want to see my hole while I’m fingering or a front view?” 

**J4th:** Hole!

**Shieda:** Hole!

**The Boss:** Your cute face!

**Demacia!:** Face, please!

**Noxus!:** Hole, boy.

**Husbando:** Face!

**IamNotNamingMyAccountWaifu:** Rakan we agreed on the hole.

Aphelios gave his signature bratty pout at the sudden influx of messages, “Guys seriously? Is it that hard of a decision?” Aphelios took a glance at his fingers and decided he really wasn’t ready to show his entire hole to the world so he just decided to make an excuse. 

“Since ‘The Boss’ paid for it, I guess we will be doing Face! Unless…. Any bidders?” Aphelios asks, secretly hoping he starts some kind of bidding war and makes a ton of money. 

**The Boss donated 5,000 coins!**

**The Boss:** No.

Aphelios was rattled by the sudden dominating tone the message seemed to take and shocked at the amount of money ‘The Boss’ just donated to him. “U-um… w-well thank you for your donation,” he replied weakly. 

Ass up and face in front of the webcam is the position Aphelios currently finds himself in. Aphelios continues to rub his two lubed fingers together before he finally reaches down and circles his pointer around his entrance.

Aphelios moans softly as he pushes his pointer in and thrusts at a slow pace. He almost forgot that he’s supposed to be making money so he decides to just push it a little further, “More donations for me to amp the spe- _Ah!_ ” Aphelios finishes with a whine as his pointer accidentally brushes his sweet spot. 

An influx of donations came in and Aphelios smiled at the camera before picking up the pace and adding his middle finger to his hole. Aphelios reaches to slowly pump his cock with the other hand as he continues to drive his fingers in. 

Aphelios’s body jolts at every sensation as his more vocal moans are being muffled by his head in his sheets as he rides his fingers. He shudders as he rubs up and down his shaft while pinching his rim before driving back in.

Aphelios’s legs start to buckle underneath him as he adds his ring finger to the mix, he looks up at the webcam with his fucked out and heavily red face and sees the multitude of chat messages praising him. 

Aphelios starts to gyrate his hips and pushing his ass back against his fingers so he can touch his prostate more as he begins to moan louder and louder.

_“Ah-haaah!”_ Aphelios whines out as he continues thrusting, _“I-I’m so close,”_ He pants out as he continues stroking his dick and abusing his asshole.

More donations continue ringing up on his laptop but Aphelios’s mind is completely focused on the growing need to cum. 

Aphelios scissors his hole with his fingers before plowing them back in as he continues to shamelessly wiggle his ass back and shudders. Aphelios can feel himself desperately clenching onto his fingers as the need continues to rise and rise with every push and pull he’s subjecting himself to.

Aphelios quickly changes his positions and sits up as he continues riding his fingers and pumping his cock, _“N-need to c-come!”_ He whines out as he ups the speed.

He only lasted a few more seconds before he was bursting white hot cum all over his chest and abs. Aphelios pants heavily as his vision’s clouded and he tries to blink away the specks in his vision so he can read the chat again. 

After finally coming down from his high and he labors his breathing again, he leans over to inspect his chatbox. 

**Shieda:** Damn! That was HOT! Become a regular please cutie!

**MasterZ:** Excellent performance for a first-time user, have you ever considered doing a duo stream with someone?

Aphelios didn’t quite know what he meant by that but he assumed he meant something like fucking with someone else on his stream, “U-Uhm… no. I’m saving my first time for someone special,” Aphelios gave a lazy smile.

Little did Aphelios know but that little comment created a spike in the messages and donations on his screen, _Oh I forgot these were horny people watching me…_ He thought to himself as he watched his coins total nearly double. 

**Shieda:** Ooh! Zed’s right! Let’s do a double stream cutie! 

Aphelios shakes his head as he gently says, “I don’t know what that means…” 

**The Boss:** You both just fuck yourselves on the same stream, generally attracts more viewers. Also amazing performance Bunny ;)

Aphelios’s virgin blush returned at the mention of the cute nickname ‘The Boss’ gave him, “W-well I’m glad you guys enjoyed it. I guess I’ll do it again… sometime soon?” 

**Demacia!:** Yes!

**Noxus!:** You better

**The Boss:** I look forward to seeing you again bunny.

And with the final round of messages and donations, Aphelios finally ended his stream with a genuine smile. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all, at least the people were nice.

Aphelios cleaned himself up and his surroundings before moving his laptop back to his desk and walking out of the room to the kitchen which fortunately wasn’t on fire. 

“Aphelios! How did it go?” Diana cheerfully asks as she looks around guiltily. 

“Grrreat…. Why the looking around?” He suspiciously asks her as she continues darting her eyes around the kitchen.

“I burned the pizza in the oven so I guess that leaves dinner up to you to make!” She rushes out before leaping from the kitchen and locking herself in her room. Aphelios sighs inwardly and begins taking ingredients from the cabinets and fridge to make quick pasta. _At least she cleaned her disaster before dumping it onto me._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night the next day as Aphelios surfs the internet on his laptop in his bed. He had a rough day of college and was just looking to unwind a little before embracing gracious sleep. He picked up his laptop and sighed at the tent in his pants.

He reached over onto his nightstand table and took out the lube he had before opening up an incognito window on his laptop. His curiosity got the better of him as he went back to the camboy site hoping to see something that’s interesting.

Aphelios choked on his spit and nearly bulged his eyes out as he saw the top stream on the ‘Popular’ page with 7k active viewers. Who was in this stream you ask? Well one look at the title should tell you.

**Shieda’s Spitroasting Fun! (Ft. MasterZ and The Boss)**

Upon further inspection, he found out that Shieda was not only the top streamer on the website but also the owner, _What the fuck…_

Oh well, he was here for a reason so he clicked on the stream and was greeted by a gorgeous muscled bottom with a luscious black braided ponytail on him with an edgy blue streak in it getting his throat pounded by a very lean but heavily muscled top that wore a mask that covered his face. Aphelios looked over to see who was currently abusing Shieda’s asshole and found it to be a literal tank of a man whose face was hidden out of view by the camera because he was too tall. Aphelios was instantly attracted to the bulk of the man pounding Shieda as his eyes keened in on his washboard abs glistened with sweat. _What the fuck…_

Let’s just say that that was one of the best jerk off sessions Aphelios has ever had in his life.


	2. It was an Accident I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duo Stream and all the madness that ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's not a lot of smut in this chapter! I promise next chapter is going to be filled to the brim with it! <3

To say Aphelios was obsessed was an understatement.

He raked in a lot of money surprisingly from his first stream, so, naturally, Diana forces him to stream again the very next day.

“AGAIN?! My hole’s still sore!” Aphelios stomps his feet on the ground like a petulant child, “I can’t be a slut 24/7 Diana!”

“You can and you will,” Was her simple response, “Just think of it! If you sell your body a few more times we can finally afford that Nintendo Switch we’ve wanted! Don’t you want to dig some fossils in Animal Crossing?”

After a few beats of silence from Aphelios as his scowl slowly morphed back into his neutral expression, “Fine, but It’s MY switch because we got it from MY body.”

“Deal,” Diana shrugged as she resumed back to playing Uno on her phone with her girlfriend. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more streams of fingering himself and jerking it off in front of his webcam for hundreds of strangers to see, he eventually got a DM on the cam boy site from none other than his most active viewer, Shieda. 

**Shieda:** I’m going to say it cause no one else is going to say it but fingering your virgin hole on cam for the 26th time in a row isn’t going to skyrocket your views

**MoonCake:** Ok, Rude, also Hello! Since you forgot to start off with that

**Shieda:** Hi!! ^.^, Now I don’t want to peer pressure you but would you consider doing a duo stream with me?

Aphelios gasped at that message, Why a duo stream with him? Sure he was ‘objectively’ cute but he didn’t even crack top 100 on the site’s most popular streams list. Maybe this was actually just a scam site instead? Aphelios shook his head, _I’m being stupid just say yes._

Aphelios has seen a view duo streams so far, mostly because Shieda hosts a lot of them with this ‘The Boss’ person. He knows of them, but he doesn’t actively seek them. Ok, ok, stop lying Aphelios, he ONLY watches duo streams from Shieda on the site because they 99% of the time feature The Boss. 

His body just sings to Aphelios, the way his abs are always drenched and his throaty moans every time he pumps his cock to Shieda’s hole, it just sends him over the edge. Aphelios completely ignores the fact that every time he has come to Shieda’s stream it’s because he’s imagining that he is the hole ‘The Boss’ is jerking it to.

**MoonCake:** Oh, um…. Would I have to do anything?

**Shieda:** Just be your beautiful self! ;) I can handle all the things since you’re a shy virgin mary

**MoonCake:** Hey! Also why are you doing this? I’m not the best streamer on the site so you won’t get any more views than you already have…

**Shieda:** Can’t I just be a nice person?

**Shieda:** To Clarify: I’m Not.

**Shieda:** Let’s just say one of my dear friends is practically obsessed with your twink ass <3

Aphelios blushed at the comment, One of his friends? Mostly his streams are occupied with only his friends and some other randoms because Shieda always publicly states how he’s bringing ‘the boys’ to his stream every time he goes live. 

Could it be… ‘The Boss’? Aphelios shook his head, _No, no, don’t be ridiculous Phel._

But oh how it got him all hot and bothered thinking Aphelios might be the object of obsession to that tank of a man. It was too late for Aphelios to realize he was drooling before it accidentally splashed down on his shirt, _Shit…_

**MoonCake:** Ok! I’m in! Just give me a time and date

**Shieda:** I’ll message you details, do you have a twitter I can DM you on?

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.

There is no way in hell Aphelios was going to give his public twitter to some random owner of a camboy site. _Quick, think on your feet Phel…_

Ah-hah!

In only two minutes Aphelios made his porn twitter account! _Perfect!_

**MoonCake:** it’s actually @MoonCake!

**Shieda:** Wow! Couldn’t have made it any more obvious you just made it! >:P

**Shieda:** I’m just kidding virgin, I would’ve done the same in your position. I’ll message you details soon. Cy@ Master’s calling.

Aphelios stared at the message, Master as in… MasterZ? Sure he’s been in a lot of Shieda’s streams but he never actually realized they might actually be dating.

Huh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphelios did not mean to become best friends with Shieda, also known as Kayn.

First it was innocent messaging between them on twitter, like date and time, lighting, and all that.

But Kayn would just not leave him alone, at all. He kept on DM’ing him questions about his interests like game or music and all the likes. Of course Aphelios replied to all of them because he’s an absolute idiot.

When they found out their shared interest in Animal Crossing was when it really took off. Not only did Aphelios express his undying love for the franchise and how he was saving up for a switch, but he also accidentally leaked out he was studying at his university to be an Astronomer. 

**@Rhaayn:** Oh you’re actually going to college? I just thought you were some dude working at a gas station and selling your hole online

**@MoonCake:** Yup! I love the stars and especially the moon <3 My roommate is also studying to be one so it’s easier to do homework together and whatnot

**@MoonCake:** Hey! I do work for your information! I’m a waiter at a local diner 

**@Rhaayn:** Woooooooooow, Maybe you should just start up a camboy site like I did! Then all you have to do for your work is hire people to do the hard stuff for you and then sell yourself on camera >:)

**@MoonCake:** Not all of us have sugar daddies who can give us million-dollar loans >.>

**@Rhaayn:** How’d you know I had a sugar daddy?

Aphelios accidentally spat out his water he was drinking all over his Physics assignment after reading that. _He’s being serious?!_

**@MoonCake:** Are you being for real?

**@Rhaayn:** Of course! My Partner Zed pays for practically everything! 

Aphelios just sat and stared at that message for a solid 2 minutes, _Does he mean…_

**@MoonCake:** MasterZ?

**@Rhaayn:** Uh, who else? LMAO, he’s a business owner of multiple dojo’s in Ionia and invests in stocks for some reason, but hey! It puts food on our table

Ok well, that’s not a thing Aphelios really needed to learn about his dear friend Kayn, but hey! It’s his life.

**@MoonCake:** Um, anyway, we still down for the stream tomorrow?

**@Rhaayn:** Of course cutie ;) Your secret admirer will be there tomorrow! So make sure to twerk your ass a little harder just for him

**@MoonCake:** Why can’t you just tell me who it is! ;-;

**@Rhaayn:** Because I’m not a nice person! We’ve established this moon. Also, I’m going to need to call you something else other than moon sweetheart

It wouldn’t be that bad to give Kayn his name… I mean, he’s been really nice to Aphelios so far and he doubts that he’s the only person in Runeterra named Aphelios anyways.

**@MoonCake:** Fine, my name’s Aphelios you pest

**@Rhaayn:** Booyah! Second base! ;)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Deep breath in Phel… Deep breath out.

_Inhale… Exhale._

This is hopefully the stream that gets you that Switch you’ve been wanting for like two years. Act sultry, be your typical virgin self as Kayn put it and sell it.

Kayn already messaged him saying he was live waiting for him so now he just has to hope he can compete with the most popular boy on the site.

Yup, definitely not having a mini panic attack right now. 

Diana already gave him the god ahead to moan as loud as he wants considering Leona just bought her new headphones, so now he truly has no restraints. 

He leans over on his bed and softly clicks the “Join Stream” button from the link Kayn sent him. 

And there he was, on the screen in his signature black thong and purple mood lighting compared to Kayn’s signature red thong, black corset, and maroon mood lighting that shifts to blue automatically after 20 minutes of streaming.

Don’t ask how Aphelios knew that.

Kayn just sits on his king size mattress like Aphelios but instead of just sitting there and doing nothing but breathing, he is actually fondling his favorite 7.5-inch blue dildo. Lightly sucking the tip once in a while and subtly licking it as he waits for the viewer count to rise.

Don’t ask how Aphelios knew that was his favorite dildo either.

Aphelios felt dumb next to him with no toys, he and his viewers know he doesn’t have a dildo because he wants to save his hole for the right guy, not some inanimate object. So here he was, just twiddling his fingers like the shy virgin he was while seduction incarnate was coating a dildo in saliva.

“Go on, Don’t be shy Moon,” Kayn winks to the camera before fully deep throating the dildo and faking a gagging sound, Aphelios knows this because Kayn has confided to them that he doesn’t have a gag reflex. 

“What do I do while we wait?” He asks uncertainly while rubbing his arms up and down anxiously, _This is even worse than my first stream…_

“You have a cock why don’t you?” Kayn replies as he licks the balls of the dildo.

Aphelios sighs and reaches over for his favorite strawberry scented lube that one of his viewers recommended to him. He carefully spread the lube onto his fingers and put a few spurts onto his dick before closing the capsule and slowly stroking himself. 

He stroked and stroked until his cock grew to its normal hard stature, and then he begins to play with the split or rub the underside to drive a pleasure.

Aphelios’s signature virgin blush appeared as he continued pumping up and down rhythmically, occasionally glancing at his webcam to see Kayn slowly fingering himself open, hole fully displayed to the camera. 

“Oh! We forgot to do our intro!” Kayn chuckles as he scissored his hole open for the webcam to see, “Well, the action’s better than formalities right?” he asked seductively as he enunciated each word with a push of his fingers already into his slicked up hole. 

Aphelios continues masturbating, going faster and faster until he accidentally blasts his hot white seed all over himself.

He looks entirely fucked out. His full-body blush is making him look like an astral beauty with the combination of his purple mood lighting, his hair is disheveled and a mess from his constant head rolls. His pale skin glistens with sweat, as trails of the clear liquid continue cascading down his body. The only thing standing out on his body is the white specks that coat his abs, chest, and face. 

He breaths heavily as he tries to labor his breathing as his ears is filled with Kayn’s grunts and moans as he changed from fingering himself to fully riding the dildo with his ass to the camera. 

“Finished already Moon?” Kayn laughs as he rides his dildo harder, “You know this was supposed to be a 30-minute stream right? I guess you will just have to make do,” Kayn says as he turns his head back to the camera and winks at Aphelios.

**The Boss donated 5,000 Coins!**

**The Boss:** Lick it off.

Aphelios had half a mind to actually read the donation message when he heard the notification sound. He leaned over his camera and accidentally pushed his tits together under his arms as he tried to read the message through hazed out eyes.

This unintentional act accidentally caused a lot more donations and messages in the chatbox, but he still keened in on the message The Boss said. 

“L-lick it?” Aphelios sounded winded as he tried to process what The Boss was commanding him to do, “I-i’ve never tasted it before…” He says as he bites his lip and experimentally scoops some of the cum from his stomach and brings it to his extended out tongue.

It actually tasted quite sweet with a hint of salt to it, _I guess my fruity diet is good for at least something then…_

Aphelios greedily licks off the rest of the cum that litters his body, fully putting on a whole show for the viewers with each lick. 

After his body cleaning like a cat, he’s regained most of his stamina and his breathing has returned to a steady pace. He still sees Kayn using his dildo but instead, he’s on his back thrusting it in while biting his lip and eyeing the camera with hooded eyes. 

“Damn, Moon, that was hot.” His deep grave voice said and Aphelios momentarily imagined The Boss saying that to him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**The Boss donated 5,000 coins!**

**The Boss:** Ride your fingers Bunny.

Aphelios gave a light smile to the camera, he was thankful that ‘The Boss’ is one of his viewers that always respects his no dildo rule and never pushes him to go further. 

“You got it!” He replies cheerily as he turns over in the camera and gives a light slap to his ass and a little shake as he knows the viewers always go wild over the way it jiggles, _It better… I do a fuck ton of squats._

After coating his fingers he prods at his hole and gives it a slight pinch, he’s done this a lot of times before that it’s starting to get a little boring without any porn to touch himself to.

Maybe, maybe I can fantasize to help.

Of course his mind immediately goes to ‘The Boss’. He prods his hole once more before finally dipping his index finger in, imagining it to be one of those massive meaty fingers he’s seen gripping Kayn’s waist, _No… my waist now, this is my fantasy._

Those big calloused hands gripping his tiny waist, leaving bruises. He adds in his middle finger now, He licks between his shoulder blades before taking a stop at his neck and then sinking his teeth in.

Aphelios thrusts faster and faster at the imagery in his mind as he moans get louder and louder.

_“Take it Bunny, Take it. Scream for me.” The deep gruff voice says to him in his fantasy, “Open yourself for me, you know I’m big,” He finishes as he scissors his hole._

_“So good for me, you take my fingers so well Bunny. Hard to believe you’re a virgin.” He remarks as his fingers finally drive all the way in, brushing against his prostate._

_“Ah-hah!”_ Aphelios moans loudly as his slender fingers finally find his prostate, _I need more…_

_Boss adds in one more finger, “Come on Bunny, Do you want this cock or not?” He slaps his ass roughly leaving it to turn a light shade of red. He moves in closer until he’s right in Aphelios’s ear, “I didn’t come here to take your virginity only for you to not even open up.”_

_“Haah~Ah!”_ Aphelios whines as he continues driving his fingers in and out, brutally assaulting his prostate. 

“Boss…” He moans out loud in his empty apartment room where the only thing that can be heard is the constant buzzing of his laptop.

Fuck.

Silence.

Kayn’s stream is silent, and Aphelios himself is stunned completely. He is glad his back is turned to the camera because he did not want anyone seeing his almost crimson blush as he just realized what he moaned out loud for the entire stream to hear. 

More beats of Silence pass.

Kayn’s overly loud laughter is what follows the silence, he’s laughing so hard he’s almost at the point of tears. He completely has forgotten the dildo currently stuck in his ass as his abs continue to go inwards and outwards at his non-stop laughter.

“S-stop!” Aphelios whines out with his back still to the camera, _There’s no way I can stream after this..._

“We’ll talk about that later Moon!” Kayn sinfully says as he continues to pump the dildo in and out, “I’m sure most of our viewers still want to see you bounce that fat ass of yours?” He asks as he reaches closer and closer to his climax.

_Shit… I forgot I’m technically working right now._

He resumes piling his fingers in and doing it at a pace that looks like he will set fire to his hole at any second. The speed at which he’s fingering himself is quickly reddening his gaped hole, _Please just end this quick!_

His mind begins to wander, _No! No!_

_He drives ruthlessly into my ass, reddening my hole, “Fuck Bunny, the way your hole gapes just makes you look more like a slut than a virgin huh?” He gives a breathless laugh right next to your ear before biting down lightly on it, “Or maybe your ass was just made for me?”_

_“Uhhmmmnnf~!”_ Aphelios cries out as he splatters his chest and bed once again with his cum. 

Aphelios briefly looks back at the stream and is greeted by a flood of donations, “W-well uhm.. Thanks guys! I’ll let Kayn finish and get out of his hair!” He fake laughs breathlessly as he ends his side of the stream at a lightyear speed before closing his laptop and putting it on his desk. He flops down onto his bed, face-first into the pillow. 

_I’m going to die._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphelios is at his local college coffee shop before finally having the courage of opening up his twitter DMs.

It’s been three days.

**@Rhaayn:** DID YOU JUST SERIOUSLY MOAN OUT MY FRIENDS NAME AND THEN ABORT AFTER U SQUIRT!?

**@Rhaayn:** HELLOOOOOOOO APHELIOS!?! DON’T IGNORE ME NOW YOU RUINED THE JOKE I HAD PLANNED ON THE STREAM

**@Rhaayn:** I WAS ALSO GOING TO MOAN OUT HIS NAME WHEN I CAME JUST TO EMBARRASS YOU FURTHER BUT THEN YOU HAD TO UP AND GO SKIDADDLE

**@Rhaayn:** DON’T THINK I WON’T FORGET ABOUT THIS

Aphelios sighs inwardly at the onslaught of messages from Kayn, _Should’ve never made this stupid twitter._

**@MoonCake:** Please don’t mention it.

Aphelios takes a sip from his iced coffee because he’s gay before he opens up his homework and begins working on that.

It only takes two minutes before Kayn responds.

**@Rhaayn:** And so he awakens.

**@MoonCake:** I was just moaning out whoever’s name popped up first! For like viewer interaction right?

**@Rhaayn:** Right… anyways you want his handle?

Aphelios spat out his iced coffee all over his homework, _FUCK! AGAIN!?!?_

After cleaning his mess as everyone in the shop turned around to see the idiot who spat out his coffee, he tried to calm his breathing.

Don’t appear desperate, play hard to get Phel. You can’t just let tops walk all over you.

**@MoonCake:** Please.

Fuck.

**@Rhaayn:** Always knew you were a hungry hole! His handle is @Pit_Boss

Pit… Boss? Like…the #1 realtor company in Runeterra? That was like responsible for 99% of all major buildings in city capitols? 

Don’t ask how Aphelios knows that.

After a quick twitter search, it was in fact, the CEO of said company with the infamous blue checkmark next to his name. The CEO had the most handsome face he has ever seen and the cutest little wolf ears on top of his head. _So he’s vastayan,_ His brain supplied, _Then where is his tail?_

Aphelios was kind of relieved to see he took over the company last year, so he’s only 25. _At least I don’t have some 40-year-old paying me to finger myself._ Aphelios is glad again to think that he’s in his senior year at college and at age 23 so there was not a huge age difference between the two, _Thank God._

After the couple seconds of complete shock, he as any other normal person would do, briefly stocked his twitter before finding a picture of him in a business suit shaking hands with another man in a business suit. Upon closer inspection, his keen eyes observed that yes, he does have the same skin color as ‘The Boss.’ 

**@MoonCake:** You’re joking.

**@Rhaayn:** Figured out the reason why he never shows face on my stream? >:)

**@MoonCake:** Quit bullshitting.

**@Rhaayn:** Just DM him Phel! 

Aphelios just decides to bite the bullet and sends a quick DM to… _Sett._

Oh god that name sounded hot, he can’t wait to moa- wait, no, you haven’t even met this guy yet Phel.

**@MoonCake:** Hi.

Aphelios sets his phone down for a split second before it beeps in a notification. _Really? Kayn probably told him I was messaging him…_

**@Pit_Boss:** If it isn’t my favorite bunny ;)

Aphelios only had two seconds to react before he was sporting a very obvious tent in his skinny jeans in public. He quickly packed up his school belongings before rushing out of the coffee shop, iced coffee in hand because he knows this conversation with Sett isn’t suitable for a public space.

After booking it to his apartment which was thankfully only two blocks away from the shop, he opened his laptop to twitter and began typing his reply.

**@MoonCake:** Kayn gave me your twitter.

Fuck what a stupid thing to say, of course, he knows that. Do I reply with something else to grab his attention? Or do I just wait for a reply to my message that obviously didn’t continue the conversation in a meaningful way at all?

He about had a panic attack when he saw the all too familiar three bubbles appearing on Sett’s side of the DMs.

**@Pit_Boss:** And here I thought the blushing virgin was all an act! Kayn was right about you Bunny

**@MoonCake:** What’s that’s supposed to mean?

**@Pit_Boss:** That you’re the cutest twink I’ve ever laid my eyes on

**@Pit_Boss:** Anyways since you very proudly moaned my screen name for your entire stream to hear, how about a date?

Aphelios practically squealed with excitement before reality kicked in. One, he’s never been on a date. Two, he has no idea where the hell Sett lives. And Three, Sett has no idea where he lives. But god damn, if his straightforwardness wasn’t hot.

**@MoonCake:** You don’t even know where I live, and I have no idea where you live either

**@Pit_Boss:** Ionia bunny and the traveling isn’t an issue, just tell me where you live and I’ll buy you a plane ticket

Aphelios spat out nothing because he was smart enough this time to not drink liquids while having conversations with hot internet men.

**@MoonCake:** I get that you’re a CEO and all but what if the date doesn’t turn out well? Am I just going to be stuck in Ionia? Also, I have college.

**@Pit_Boss:** You wound me Bunny! You don’t think I can afford a round-robin ticket? Also, don’t pretend that it isn’t close to fall break for you! I’ve been to college for like… a year once.

Aphelios snorts at Sett’s comment before mulling over his decision. A potential date with a potential millionaire with an all-expense paid for trip that could potentially get me dicked down by the man of my current desire and/or get potentially murdered… or stay in this dorm room with a lesbian who wants to sell my body on the internet. 

It was an easy decision.

**@MoonCake:** If you disappoint I’m just going to spend my all-expense paid for trip with Kayn.

**@Pit_Boss:** Bossy ;), I’ll let you know the details Bunny, I hope you think of me more while you’re having fun!

Aphelios grew an infuriated blush.

**@MoonCake:** Did you really need to mention that?

Aphelios set his phone down for another brief second before he got another message from Kayn.

**@Rhaayn:** DATE NIGHT! WOO WOO! MY TWINK FRIEND IS FINALLY GETTING POUNDED!

How foolish of Aphelios to even forget that Kayn, Sett, and whatever other Ionian horn-dogs all had a group chat together that probably centered around Aphelios more recently.

Maybe I’ll finally lose my virginity.


	3. I lost it whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeks! I'm so sorry for the wait! Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as comedic as the other ones, wasn't feeling the comedy energy.

School was hell.

Aphelios was on the verge of his third mental breakdown of the week while looking over his physics homework on his desk. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he hiccups, “I just don’t understand why they fucking make it so hard!” He whines as he continues trying to solve the problem.

Seriously? Was school trying to fuck him sideways? Did the world NOT want him to be an astronomer? Maybe He should finally take up Pantheon on his pole dancing lessons so he at least has a backup plan if this doesn’t work out. 

His door opened and he took a sideways glance at Diana’s concerned face, “You ok babe?” She politely asked while maintaining her distance. She knows how dramatic Aphelios can get when he has one of his episodes.

Aphelios doesn’t have his breakdown episodes a lot because he’s a shy little baby, but oh boy when they hit… they HIT.

Diana still remembers the time she spent 3 hours brushing Aphelios’s hair as he cried about his pet hamster that died. 

“N-no…,” He hiccups out as tears continue streaming down his face as he thinks just about how hard this damn college is. He just wants his piece of paper proving he wasted 4 years of his life on one subject, _Was that too hard to ask for?_

Diana silently tip-toed into his room and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok Phel, why don’t you take a break and do something to take your mind off?” she recommended as she scowled at the offending piece of homework that was currently ruining Aphelios’s life.

Aphelios took a long glance at Diana. He was always so jealous of her relationship with Leona and how her life was just so perfect! He’s in a damn grumpy mood until a realization hits him.

_Fuck, I still haven’t told her I’m not going to be here for fall break._

“Ok,” Aphelios conceded as he put his homework away in it’s designated folder. He looked across his desk for any sources of entertainment to take his mind off from his inner turmoil as Diana exited his room. 

Animal Crossing? _No…_

Video Games? _Nah…_

Reading? Ugh, _No…_

Jerking off? _No… wait YES! I can make money off of that_

Aphelios smiled to himself as he grabbed his laptop from his desk and brought it to his bed as he opened up the camboy site. He wiped away his tears, put on his thong that he’s never going to let Diana touch again, and fixed his hair.

To tell the truth, Aphelios always streams when he wants to lighten up his mood. He’s not sure if Diana or his viewers have noticed it though, but he does it to cheer himself up because the people in his chat are genuinely nice. Sure, some are just there to see a hot twink finger himself but surprisingly most people are there to hear about his day or what’s troubling him when he talks to his stream after cumming all over himself. 

He made sure his strawberry lube was on hand and with one final check-over he reached over and clicked ‘Start Stream.’

**MoonCake Now Live!**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Boss donated 20,000 Coins!**

**The Boss:** Buy something pretty for you to wear during our date bunny.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT?! You’re just ditching me for some hot CEO?” Diana asked with feigned furiousness as she tapped her foot on their kitchen floor impatiently.

“Y-yes…” Aphelios squeaked as he cowered away from Diana’s eternal rage. 

“Thank… GOD! Finally, I can have sex in my apartment! WOO! Thank you Phel!” She winked to Aphelios as she jumped up and down excitedly. 

Ok, not the reaction Aphelios was expecting but he will take it. He was honestly expecting Diana to grill his ass and serve it on a platter but thankfully she was just excited for it as he was.

“And have you confirmed that he’s not a serial killer?” Diana scolded as she was back to her motherly nature that she took after for Aphelios. 

“Well I can’t confirm he’s NOT a serial killer but I can confirm he’s not fake!” He exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and opened his twitter DM’s with Sett, “See! He has the blue checkmark next to his name! It means he’s real,” Aphelios smugly replied while flaunting his phone in Diana’s face. 

Diana’s face instantly flamed red as she looked over Aphelios’s phone, “O-oh… u-um, checks out,” She quickly replied before motioning to Aphelios to look at his phone.

_Huh, Why is her face so red?_

Aphelios brought his phone back to his face and instantly became flustered at the new DM he received from Sett that he must have not checked before showing Diana his phone.

It was a picture of Sett shirtless and wearing what appears to be white joggers. He is absolutely drenched in head to toe sweat, even the fur on his ears seem to be affected by it. The setting appears to be a home gym but Aphelios instantly zeroes in on the bulge that’s clearly being displayed in the photo, if the hand currently grabbing it wasn’t any indicator. A single message came after the photo,

**@Pit_Boss:** Working hard on my stamina just for you bunny ;)

“W-wait Diana, I didn’t s-see THIS!” Aphelios instantly stammers out as the blush on his face seems to grow redder in tone by the second, “Oh god… well at least you know what he looks like now,” He nervously chuckled as he tried to lighten the awkward mood.

“I really wish I didn’t,” She effortlessly replied as she walks out of the kitchen without further conversation.

Aphelios instantly facepalmed himself as he stood alone in his kitchen.

_Why am I such a loser?_

He thought to himself before instantly saving the picture from Sett for future use during his more ‘private’ times. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphelios entered the sex shop.

Sett clearly told him to ‘buy’ something to wear for their date, but Aphelios had no idea what he meant by that. Did he mean a nice suit or outfit? Or something sexy?

Honestly, Aphelios just assumed he meant something sexy considering he paid for it on a stream where he fingered himself and the fact Sett has been sending him photos of his bulge practically daily through text message.

Yes, after some time, Aphelios finally gave Sett his number. He also gave it to Kayn as well considering Kayn was practically his rebound/sanctuary if Sett actually did turn out to be a serial killer. 

So, now here he was, standing like a complete idiot in the middle of the lingerie aisle. 

Aphelios sighed as he began looking through the lingerie, immediately crossing out any colored lingerie. He mostly just wanted to stay with classic black, he didn’t want to embarrass himself with anything more…extravagant. 

He blushed as he continued looking through more and more articles of clothing, _Seriously, how do people even fit into some of these?_

Aphelios was truly having the most humiliating time of his life until a blonde twink suddenly popped up beside him as if he had shifted. 

“Whatcha doing Shy Sally?” He arrogantly remarked as he continued bouncing around Aphelios.

“Uhm… looking for something nice to wear to… impress? My… date,” Aphelios finished lamely as he continued sorting through lingerie, trying to ignore his humiliated blush.

The man giggles as he looks Aphelios down from head to toe, ravaging him, “I can help you, you know? I work here!” He replied cheerfully as he continued assessing Aphelios’s form.

“O-oh Uhm, sure! Thank you…” He tried to locate any sort of name tag on the blonde’s body, that was until he realized the type of uniform the blonde was sporting. 

The blonde was wearing a normal type of retail employee shirt, a simple polo style. He looked like he could be working at a target until you reached his lower half where he was wearing full-on booty shorts. 

“It’s Ezreal!” He winked as he grabbed Aphelios’s hand and moved him away from the designated lingerie section, “Come on, Come on! I can totally tell your the sugar baby type! Let’s show you our more expensive options,” He smiled brightly to the shy Aphelios as he walked further down the store. 

As they traverse through the store, Ezreal snatches some articles of clothing here and there, “So… what’s the budget?” He says nonchalantly while flipping through a rack.

“About 5,000$ I guess…” Aphelios replies embarrassingly as he averts his gaze.

“Ooh! How about two outfits then? One lingerie and… I’ll just show you the other one!” He giggles as they speed-walk constantly around the store before stopping in front of the changing booths. 

“Ok!” Ezreal proclaims as he shoves the handful of clothing into Aphelios’s hands, “Go on! Get dressed cutie,” He smiles at Aphelios while not so gently shoving him into the changing room. 

Aphelios sighs and looks through the different items of clothing, _So Scandalous…_

He eventually settles on a nice pair of black stockings that have rose detailings with a garter belt that attached to a frilly lacy thong with matching rose embroidery. All in black, of course. He then picks up a strapless bra and attempts to put it on. 

_Seriously? How do women even wear these things?_

After wrestling with his plush pecs and the bra, he finally managed to make it stay put. Only then did he look in the mirror and blushed at the way the bra perfectly cupped his pecs and pushed them together, trying to emulate real cleavage. _Maybe it’s made for men?_

Aphelios does some turn arounds in the mirror, and an assessing gaze from the toe of his foot in the stockings to the top of his head. He also checked out his ass in the thong too for a solid two minutes before snapping out of it. _It’s missing something…_

_Ah-hah!_

Aphelios reaches over and picks up one of the black chokers with soft fur on the inside of the ring and puts it on over his neck. _This definitely completes the look!_

Aphelios is so happy with himself that he completely forgot that Ezreal even brought a second look for him that wasn’t lingerie. Aphelios looked over at the pile of clothing where the second outfit laid and if he didn’t think that blushes could go past your shoulder blades, then he got proven wrong just now.

What laid there was a black leather one-piece outfit where the bottom was a thong but the top was long enough to cover his torso and barely reach past his nipples. Accompanying the top was complete black stockings with black heels. The most humiliating part of the outfit though was a pair of bunny ears that’s faux fur looked entirely too real, and a matching bunny tail that connected to the top part of the whole outfit.

Aphelios instantly recognized what the fuck this outfit was. 

It was the god damn ‘waitress tuxedo’ bunny outfit that people drew hot anime girls in all the damn TIME! 

Aphelios tries to forget that he does follow a few porn artist accounts that draw characters from his favorite games wearing them but that is beside the damn point. 

And to complete the whole waitress tuxedo look were the iconic tuxedo cuffs and accompanied choker.

Aphelios doesn’t need to try this one on.

He gets out of his risque lingerie and puts back on his normal twink clothes before opening the changing room door after unlocking it.

Aphelios takes one last look at the completely disgusting bunny outfit.

_Don’t._

_Control, Phel._

_Fuck._

He not so subtly reaches over to it and hides it under the lingerie pair he’s buying, hoping the cashier just doesn’t take that much of a hard look at it.

And low and behold, guess who his fucking cashier is.

Ezreal.

Of course, that bottom is ringing him up, who else would it be? Aphelios just sighs in frustration before handing Ezreal the clothes he wants to purchase while trying to ignore the smug all-knowing look Ezreal is shooting him.

“I hope you make him happy!” Ezreal announces as he pushes the clothing items into the store bag and hands it back to Aphelios, “Try not to give him a heart attack sexy!” He laughs as he goes to ring up another customer.

Well, the torture is finally over for Aphelios. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The torture wasn’t over.

_SLAP!_

“It’s even bigger in person, WOW!” Kayn said as he oogled Aphelios’s ass with his eyes. 

After a long 12-hour flight from Targon to Ionia, Aphelios finally landed in the airport where he met up with Kayn.

The flight itself wasn’t bad at all. Sett was generous enough to give him a first-class ticket and he just watched a bunch of Disney movies he hasn’t seen during some of the hours of the flight.

Aphelios probably should’ve planned to meet up with Zed instead of Kayn because not only was he jet-lagged and utterly exhausted but now he had to deal with Shieda fucking Kayn’s shenanigans.

“Thanks,” Aphelios yawned as he waited for his suitcase at the pick-up spot. Kayn was buzzing around him like a damn bee, poking him in different places, and ruffling his hair. He also groped his ass a few times but Aphelios swatted his hand away. 

“Why the hell are you wearing 50 layers of clothing? It’s summer here in Ionia you dumbass,” Kayn snarked as he picked at the leather jacket Aphelios was wearing.

_Fuck._

Aphelios totally forgot that Ionia and Targon practically had opposite weather. Most of the clothes he packed were winter clothes… _How the hell am I so stupid?_

“Whatever,” Aphelios grumbled as he shucked the leather jacket off and threw it at Kayn. “Do you have spare clothes I can borrow Kayn?” He asked, hoping Kayn would show him some mercy for once in his life.

Kayn smirked deviously at that question and Aphelios knew at that moment that he was a fool for expecting mercy.

“Only booty shorts and tank tops, Sorry!” Kayn giggled as he grabbed one of Aphelios’s suitcases and they began walking their way out of the airport. 

“Why did I ever expect anything different from you?” Aphelios glared at Kayn.

“Because you love me of course!” Kayn chuckled at how bratty Aphelios’s mood became. 

After getting roasted by the Ionian sun during their walk to Kayn’s car, Aphelios promptly stood in place and crossed his arms at the car Kayn lead him to. 

“You’re joking,” Aphelios remarked as he looked at the black Lamborghini right in front of him, “Nope! Now get your fat ass in!” Kayn replied as he jingled his keys in Aphelios’s face. 

“You better get used to this when your dating mister boss,” Kayn said as he started his car the moment he and Aphelios got in.

“Why does he even name himself ‘The Boss’,” Aphelios accentuated the boss with finger quotation marks, “Isn’t that a little narcissistic?” 

“Oh, sweetie, Sett is practically the definition of narcissistic!” Kayn giggles as he went over the speed limit. 

“I thought that spot was reserved for you,” Aphelios huffed as he looked out of the window at the gorgeous Ionia landscape. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately after arriving at Kayn and Zed’s mansion in Ionia, Aphelios promptly passed in their guest bed. 

Kayn tucked him in and immediately pulled out his phone to text the group chat promptly named ‘Finally get Sett a boyfriend challenge.’ 

**Kayn:** THE EAGLE HAS LANDED! I REPEAT THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!

**Zed:** Did he arrive safely?

**Kayn:** Aww, Zed you do care!

**Zed:** No, I don’t. Sett will break my jaw if Aphelios got injured by your horrible driving. 

**Kayn:** It’s not horrible!

**Sett:** Yes it most certainly is, and Is he ok?

**Kayn:** I just ANSWERED that you himbo! And he passed out on my guest bed so don’t blast his phone with texts or anything.

**Yi:** The Bitchy Kayn? Caring for a friend?

**Kayn has left the group chat.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphelios woke inside the luxurious bed and instantly groaned as he stretched his muscles. He never wanted to leave this bed, it was so damn comfortable. _Maybe dating rich isn’t so bad…_

The only thing Aphelios noticed that was off place in the guest room was a pile of clothes resting on a chair next to the bed. Aphelios assumed these were the clothes Kayn left for him to get dressed in. _Great, I wonder what he wants me to wear._

_Oh! I almost forgot!_

Aphelios ravaged through his suitcase until he found the lingerie set and promptly put it on. _Dress to Impress!_

Unfortunately, the clothes Kayn brought him were a pair of booty shorts where if he even bent down just a little bit it would ride up his ass and expose his lace thong and the smallest crop top he has probably ever seen. _Maybe this really is just Kayn’s entire wardrobe… I guess I should just suck it up and deal with it._

Aphelios slid the shorts and the crop top on and only then did he notice that the crop top said “Currently Available” in a pink spraypainted font. Aphelios just sighed and opened his room door to hopefully meet up with Kayn somewhere. _This is not going to be a good day._

Kayn burst laughing out of his ass as he saw Aphelios turn the corner in the full hooker outfit he picked for him. _He really believed me when he said those were the only clothes I had, HAH!_

“What’s so funny?” Aphelios deadpanned as he sat down on one of Kayn’s couches into the living room, “Nothing, Nothing…” Kayn replied as he wiped away tears.

“Are you excited about your hot date today Phel?” Kayn winked as he wiggled his eyebrows, “Honestly I’m a bit nervous…” Aphelios said as he anxiously rubbed at his arms, “I mean I came all the way here from Targon, what if I don’t impress him?”

Kayn rolled his eyes, “You could bat your eyelashes once at him and he will be smitten babe just don’t worry about it.” 

Aphelios sighed, “Ok… I’m ready.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of all the places in Ionia for a CEO to take you on a date to, the last place Aphelios would’ve thought was an ice cream shop.

Yet here he was, in an ice cream shop, waiting for Sett who texted him saying he’s going to be 15 minutes late. 

It wasn’t bad at all, the ice cream shop had a plethora of flavors and was decorated really nicely. Aphelios just didn’t know why out of all places he took him here. 

He twiddled his thumbs and occasionally checked his phone while waiting for Sett in one of the shop’s booths. Trying his best to not appear like a dork to the other patrons of the store. 

Aphelios couldn’t decide what alerted him first that Sett arrived in the shop. It was either the giant shadow that loomed over him or the heavy footsteps that his feet made on the tile flooring. Aphelios glanced up from his phone and practically had a seizure. 

_What. The. Fuck._

Aphelios knew Sett was large from the photos he’s seen and the videos he's masturbated to but he was not expecting a literal god. It was almost comical how large Sett was compared to the tiny, ice cream shop they were located in. 

Sett winked at him before plopping down in the booth across from him, which rattled the table from how heavy he was. 

A few seconds passed and Sett’s grin grew more and more smug before Aphelios snapped out of his staring and blushed, “Uhm… Hi,” He waved. 

Sett chuckled and replied in his gruff sexy voice that sent shivers down Aphelios’s spine, “I was never really sold on the cute shy virgin act but wow… you really are the definition of one,” He grins as he continued staring bullets at Aphelios. 

“And why the outfit? Trying to lose your virginity in public? Being bent over a counter while someone scoops your ice cream?” Sett added on as he rakes over Aphelios’s body with his gaze, stopping at his exposed midriff for a second. 

“O-oh! These are um… Kayn’s, He said these are all he had so I just decided to wear them.” Aphelios stuttered as his blush grew as he chose to ignore the comment about being fucked in public for everyone to see.

Sett let out a boisterous laugh, “You’ve been friends with him for how long and you still fell for that trick? His closet is probably the size of your apartment! I’m sure he had clothes for you that didn’t make you look like I paid for you,” He replied as he smiled.

It finally clicked in Aphleios’s tiny brain that he was tricked, _Damnnit! I’m going to kill him!_ “Ugh! I’m going to kill that asshole!” He fumed as he continued gazing anywhere but Sett because he did not want to sport a hard-on in tight booty shorts for everyone to see.

“Ready to order Bunny?” Sett nonchalantly replied as he saw how Aphelios squirmed under the use of the nickname.

“I’ll have a blue moon cone, I assume you’re going to be paying for it judging by the way you already have your thick wallet out,” Aphelios said as his angry mood quickly flammed out into his bratty mood. 

“Well aren’t you just a quick learner?” Sett snickered as he got up from the booth and ordered their ice cream. 

Two scoops of blue cone for Aphelios on a cone, and a simple two-scoop vanilla bowl for Sett. 

After paying for their order and getting the ice cream, Sett carried the precious cargo back to Aphelios who previous scowl was replaced by a look of adoration once Sett handed him the ice cream. 

“Never expected my bunny to be food driven,” Sett casually replied… and now the scowl was back. 

“How come you got such a simple order?” Aphelios said as he eyed Sett’s miraculously boring order. 

“Oh, you’ll see” Sett winked as he shoved a big heaping of ice cream into his mouth while staring at Aphelios.

Aphelios just shrugged and began licking his ice cream.

Sett grinned to himself as he continued shoving ice cream down his gullet, _He really is Naive isn’t he?_

Sett only got the most simple order just so he could truly appreciate how Aphelios licked up and down the ice cream and swirling his tongue over the top of the scoop. _He truly has no idea what the fuck he’s doing to me,_ Sett thought as his grip on the table become harder the more time he watched Aphelios literally deepthroat the ice cream like he isn’t tempting Sett. 

They talked about themselves for a long time while enjoying their ice cream. Sett was hooked on Aphelios’s looks but his personality was the clear winner by far, he loved how easily shy and flustered he became while simultaneously being sometimes more bratty than Kayn at times. Aphelios loved how Sett knew exactly what to say, he was surprisingly interesting for a supposed trust fund baby. 

They enjoyed their ice cream together very well, you could feel the love blooming between them while also being able to cut the sexual tension between the two with a knife. 

As Aphelios continued slobbering onto the ice cream, Sett took notice of how messy his mouth was becoming, _He’s going to need a napkin soon…_

_Perfect._

Sett smiled deviously as he finished his last bite and watched Aphelios finish his cone, once Aphelios actually realized the devastating state of his mouth, he reached for the napkins which Sett promptly ‘accidentally’ swiped off the counter onto the floor. 

“Oops!” Sett shrugged as he watched Aphelios smile at his supposed clumsiness as he got up to get the napkins. Sett was hoping Aphelios was not a crouch person but a bend over person.

And boy, was he right. 

Aphelios bent over to pick up his napkins with his ass fully on display for Sett. Sett’s pupils turned into slits the moment he saw the lace peeking out from those booty shorts that rode up Aphelios’s ass when he bent over. 

After wiping his face with the napkins, Aphelios sat back down only to be met with a murderous glare from Sett.

“Something wrong?” He asked lazily as he tried to think back to how he could’ve made Sett so pissed.

“Just exactly what do you think you’re doing Bunny? Walking around in lingerie?” 

Sett smirked at Aphelios when Aphelios stuttered, “Wh-what do you mean?” He shakily asked.

“I’m talking about the fact you let this entire shop know you’re my dirty little slut, right Bunny?” Sett smirked as he stood up from the booth, “I think we’ve delayed our alone time far enough Bunny, you ready to finally lose…” He leaned over Aphelios and whispered into his ear, “that virginity of yours?”

“Uh-Uhm… Yes! Yes!” Aphelios answered quickly as he stood up so fast his head hurt a little. “Umm… let’s go?”

Sett chuckled, “So eager Bunny.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sett’s mansion was at least the size of a small village, but Aphelios was more interested in the hand that was currently groping his ass as they walked through his estate. 

“Uh… this is a nice house,” He said shakily as he tried to impress Sett with his obviously amazing conversational skills, _I’m such an idiot…_

Sett just easily laughed it off while patting Aphelios on the shoulder, “It’s ok Bunny, we can save the chit chat for when you can’t move tomorrow.”

_Oh god…_

_I KNEW this was a trick!_

_He’s going to fucking kidnap me I’m such a fucking idiot!_

Aphelios instantly went into his defensive stance that Diana taught him to do one time whenever he felt he was in danger. “Wh-why would I not be able to move tomorrow?” He demanded with his shaky voice.

Sett just stared at him wide-eyed until he finally burst into tears and laughter, “Oh my lord! You really are cute!” Sett ignored Aphelios’s ‘intimidating’ stance and leaned next to him to whisper into his ear again, “I’m of course talking about how wrecked your asshole is going to be when I’m through with you.”

“Oh-ok” Aphelios went to stare at some of the walls as they continued walking towards what he’s thinking is Sett’s master bedroom, “How fucking big is your house?”

“I’m a big person Bunny! Big house, big muscles, big legs, big coc-” Sett couldn’t even finish his sentence before Aphelios shushed him.

After some more minutes of walking through Sett’s massive fucking house, they finally arrived at his bedroom. 

“So… what now?” Aphelios asked as he opened the grand doors into the bedroom and looked back to Sett.

“You’ve done this before what do we do no-” Aphelios’s sentence was cut short by Sett swooping down and locking lips with him, groping his ass once more.

Sett swiped at Aphelios’s bottom lip a few times in between kisses, once Aphelios finally got the hint he opened his mouth for Sett’s tongue to explore. 

Aphelios completely forgot that Sett was half-vastayan as his very large and slightly barbed tongue slid into his mouth and assaulted his own tongue. Sett was practically a master at this as Aphelios just relaxed his body and let Sett control him. 

The kissing was rough, _Of course he likes it rough._ Aphelios’s lips felt bruised just from how hard Sett was kissing him. Sett’s hands continue to wander from his ass to his thighs, and then stopping at his waist and squeezing it, causing Aphelios to gasp and moan into his mouth. 

Sett broke the kiss between them first, a line of saliva connecting between their mouths, “Why don’t you show me that cute little lingerie set you wore for me Bunny?” Sett huskily said as he shacked off his own top. 

Aphelios panted for a second before discarding his crop top and booty shorts at a lightyear pace. Sett undressed as well but only to his boxers. 

“My-my… So pretty,” Sett admired as he started touching Aphelios everywhere. From the way, the bra cupped his pecs, to the lining of the thong against his ass cheeks. He even slightly flicked at Aphelios’s erect cock that was currently staining the panties with his pre-cum.

“Aww… you’re leaking on the fabric, I think that earns a little punishment,” Sett stated as his eyes grew with hunger examining the stain. 

_P-punishment?_

Aphelios’s thought process was interrupted by Sett easily lifting him with his muscles and practically throwing him on his back onto Sett’s king mattress. 

Aphelios couldn’t even appreciate how soft Sett’s bedding was before Sett jumped onto the bed and hovered over him, “You’re flexible,” Sett said as a statement rather as a question.

Sure, Aphelios may have taken ballet once or twice but he was not an Olympic gymnast. 

Aphelios couldn’t protest before Sett hooked his legs underneath his arms and brought them up to his shoulders. 

Ok, maybe Aphelios was flexible.

“You know since you left a mark on your panties, I think a suitable punishment is I leave a mark on you,” Sett winked as he brought his nose over Aphelios’s soaked panties and fucking Sniffed.

“Wh-what do you me- _AH!”_ Aphelios moaned out as Sett took a bite out of his thighs, leaving a bruise that he quickly lapped at with his massive tongue.

Sett proceeded to bite all over Aphelios’s inner thighs, the pain fastly morphing into pleasure for Aphelios who was soon a whimpering mess as Sett licked at the sensitive areas. 

_“Pl-Please…”_ Aphelios whimpered out as Sett littered his thighs with more bruises. 

With one final suck and lick, Sett retreated from where he was buried between Aphelios’s thighs to admire his work. “Mine, Bunny, all mine,” He growled out while brushing over the bruises with his fingers. 

Sett flipped Aphelios over on the bed and straddled his thighs, “I think it’s mine we finally gave some love to this plump ass of yours Phel…” Sett said as he hooked his fingers under the lace thong and took them off. 

Sett came down and whispered into Aphelios’s ear, “I never said your punishment was over…” He smirked. 

Aphelios wondered what else could be next when he heard…

_SLAP!_

Aphelios whined out as he received a harsh slap to his rear, _What am I a child?_

_SLAP!_

Sett delivered another blow to his other cheek as he began massaging them together, “I’m thinking of eating tomatoes tonight Bunny…” 

_What the hell did that even mean?_

More slaps to his rear came as once again the pain slowly morphed into pleasure as Aphelios began moaning out loud from each slap, his cheeks red as tomatoes. 

“Dessert time!” Sett exclaimed as he pushed apart Aphelios’s cheeks and dove into his winking asshole. 

Aphelios almost forgot just how fucking _long_ Sett’s tongue was.

Sett ravished his hole like it was his last fucking meal as he licked up and down and in and out. 

_“S-Sett!”_ he moaned out as he pushed his ass back into Sett’s face, trying to get Sett’s tongue deeper into him. 

Sett grabbed his cheeks and pushed them together as he continued diving his tongue in and out. 

Aphelios whined when Sett pulled away and arched his back to push his ass further out to Sett, silently pleading for him to continue.

Sett chuckled and gave another slap to Aphelios’s ass, “So eager to just ride on my tongue aren’t you?” He spoke as he reached into his nightstand to retrieve the lube he always kept there. 

“Now, I serviced you for a while right Bunny?” Sett asked.

Aphelios didn’t really answer, thinking this was just Sett asking another of his a million rhetorical questions.

“Answer, Bunny,” Sett commanded.

Aphelios quickly sat up and nodded, “Y-yes you have,” He said shakily while he was just hurting from just how hard he was.

“And I think I deserve some service myself, only a fair trade right?” Sett replied.

“Of-of course,” Aphelios panted while zeroing in on Sett’s boxers that were currently tented by his massive erection. 

“Well? Take them off,” Sett said as he laid back onto the backboard of his bed with his legs spread, crotch on display for Aphelios. 

Aphelios reached over to his boxers only to be paid with a hand raised up from Sett.

“With your teeth,” Sett ordered. 

Aphelios blushed heavily but did what he was told to do as he leaned over and tried to use his teeth to pick at Sett’s boxer waistband, his erection brushing past his cheek a few times. 

After a few failed attempts and a smug grin from Sett that fueled Aphelios’s fire, he finally got them off.

“Now take your reward,” Sett said as he twitched his cock in front of Aphelios’s face. 

Aphelios widened his eyes at just how massive Sett was, not only was he an impressive length but he was incredibly girthy. 

_How am I supposed to fit this in me?_

“It-it’s so big…” Aphelios breathed out. 

Aphelios hesitantly took a lick at the top of the dick and then swiped his tongue from the bottom of Sett’s shaft to his top. 

He coated Sett’s member in saliva before taking the plunge and opening his mouth to at least fit in the head. 

He took in the head of Sett and swirled his tongue over the slit, earning a surprising load moan from Sett, _Found his weak spot!_

Sett rested his hands in Aphelios’s raven hair as Aphelios began bobbing his head up and down on his dick, taking in more length with each bob. 

Aphelios tried to take more and more until Sett’s dick began poking at the back of his throat which then earned a gag from him. 

Aphelios was no quitter though.

He was trying his best at giving Sett the best damn blowjob he’s ever received, he even fondled his balls as he sucked on Sett’s length. 

With more playful and devious licks to Sett’s slit, Sett finally grabbed Aphelios’s head and pulled him off of his cock. 

Aphelios’s fucked out face was beautiful, his plump lips were reddened from the sucking and he was drooling all over.

“Almost blasted down your throat there Bunny, damn.” Sett replied as he took out the lube and spread some of it onto his fingers.

“Now turn around and spread,” He bossed to Aphelios which earned him a bratty pout but Aphelios still did it anyway because, above all else, he wanted to please Sett. 

Aphelios spread his cheeks apart to reveal his winking pink asshole that was just begging for something to be thrust inside of it. 

Sett chuckled at how eager Aphelios looked before prodding at the hole with his pointer finger.

_This should be easy… I finger myself all the time!_

Aphelios was wrong.

He did not calculate just how massive Sett’s fingers were as one plunged into his asshole. One finger felt like two of Aphelios’s and he moaned out from the sudden intrusion.

Sett’s finger explored his walls before exiting his hole, Aphelios whimpered out at the sudden loss of pleasure, only to be met with two fingers thrusting inside of him. 

Aphelios squirmed from Sett’s fingers as he continued thrusting in and out of Aphelios’s asshole, scissoring sometimes to make it suitable. 

“You know you’re going to need a lot of preparation to take me Bunny,” Sett said as he added in a third finger.

Aphelios was reduced to a whimpering mess from the abuse his hole was currently facing from Sett before crying out in pleasure when one of Sett’s fingers brushed past his prostate. 

“Found it,” Sett gruffly whispered as he continued assaulting that particular spot of Aphelios’s ass.

The knot inside of Aphelios’s second was getting tighter by the second, _Oh my god I’m going to cum just from his fingers…_

_“Ummf-Ah! I-I’m going to c-cu-,”_ he whined out before being interrupted by the fingers immediately moving out of him. 

“You don’t cum without permission Bunny,” Sett exclaimed as he quickly wrapped his hand around Aphelios’s cock, ending his premature orgasm. 

“Are you ready?” Sett asked as he gave hickeys to Aphelios’s neck, “Because I won’t be able to stop when I go in,” 

“Y-yes…” He panted out, _“P-Please…”_ He begged as Sett pushed him down onto the bed and raised his ass up into a doggy-style position. 

Sett lined up his cock in front of Aphelios’s gaping hole, “Say goodbye to your virginity Bunny!” Sett sadistically said as he drove his cock into Aphelios.

_“Ooooooooh!”_ Aphelios moaned out as Sett’s dick instantly hit his prostate and continued thrusting. 

Sett leaned over while fucking Aphelios and took bites on his shoulder, and occasionally licked at the hickeys on his neck. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Sett spat out as Aphelios’s walls clenched around him with every push and pull. 

Aphelios couldn’t even comprehend really anything Sett was saying or doing except the immense amount of pleasure he was receiving. 

He was just mindlessly moaning out as Sett licked every inch of his back and slapped his ass while continue fucking him like an animal.

The pace was almost brutal, if Aphelios’s cheeks weren’t red from the slapping they were certainly red from how much they were bouncing off off Sett’s pelvis. 

Sett reached over and began pumping Aphelios’s dick while hitting his prostate ruthlessly. 

Aphelios’s thighs were quivering and he was panting for air in between moans from each pound from Sett. 

Aphelios was coming closer and closer to his climax, His virginity fully broken from The Boss. 

The walls clenching around Sett’s cock grew more and more constricting with every push from him, Sett could tell he was nearing his climax as well as Aphelios’s. 

Sett moved from pumping Aphelios’s cock to twisting and pulling at his two pink nipples. 

He pushed Aphelios’s pecs together before continuing his assault on his Bunny’s perfectly pink nipples, “So fucking good for me Bunny, So fucking good,” he growled out mindlessly while giving Aphelios the best and first fuck of his life. 

Aphelios was ruined for any other man from this, Sett had to be the only one.

_“I-i’m so close, p-please let me cum Sett,”_ Aphelios whined out as his sensitive nipples were being plucked and pulled.

Sett almost forgot he set that rule in the first place and smirked to himself, _My Bunny… always so perfect to me_

With larger and harder thrusts, Sett was nearing his end so he leaned down next to Aphelios and simply said, “Cum.”

Aphelios cried out as he shot his load all over Sett’s bedsheets, the rushing white liquid coating his abs and staining the red sheets. 

Aphelios’s body was sweating like crazy as he panted for air while Sett gave one last final push inside of him and emptied his load, coating his walls.

Aphelios’s body went limp as he laid on his side while Sett pulled out, watching the semen drip out of Aphelios’s hole. 

“I am wrecked,” Aphelios panted out as Sett picked him up and set him on the bed so his head was laying on of the pillows.

After regaining his breath, Sett just chuckled as he locked Aphelios into a bear hug and pulled the covers over them, “Just rest Bunny, losing your virginity sure is tiring huh?” 

“Fuck you,” Aphelios tiredly spat out as he snuggled into Sett’s chest and inhaling his natural musk. 

“You just did Bunny,” Sett snickered as Aphelios’s breathing got more steady as his eyelids dropped until finally closing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Phel? What’s this?” Sett asked Aphelios while he was looking through his suitcase.

After waking up inside of Sett’s man titties, Aphelios quickly realized how sweaty and gross they both were so he promptly slapped Sett awake until he showed him the master bathroom where they both enjoyed a nice hot bath. 

Aphelios’s hole hurt like hell and he had to constantly lean on Sett in order to move anywhere but he had to get his suitcase from Kayn’s mansion and bring it back to Sett’s mansion, as egotistical and outrageous as that sounds. 

Sett quickly ordered one of his maids to clean the… ‘mess’ of his room and they both enjoyed a breakfast made from Sett’s personal chef. 

Sett insisted on helping Aphelios so he drove them to Kayn and Zed’s place while helping him move to his sports car because once again, Aphelios’s asshole was shredded. 

Which lead them precisely to this moment, where Sett was in front of Aphelios’s open suitcase, invading his privacy while holding up a familiar black corset and bunny ears. 

“It-It’s NOTHING!” Aphelios quickly shouted out while diving for Sett and trying to wrestle the clothing items from his grasp.

“Nu-uh you’re wearing this TONIGHT!” Sett proclaimed while examining how nice the fur on the ears was before his eyes zeroed in on the matching tail. 

“Oh this is fucking priceless,” Kayn said from the doorway as he recorded the entire interaction of his phone, zooming in on the bunny tail and ears for the dramatic effect. 

“SHUT UP!” Aphelios shouted to both his new boyfriend who was currently trying to fit the extra small corset over his infinitely too large waist and his asshole of a friend who was videoing it all. 

“Don’t ruin it! I paid good money for that!” Aphelios said as he finally snatched the corset from Sett’s giant hands, “With my money!” Sett added in quickly which earned him a harsh slap on his back from his Bunny. 

“You people are seriously disgusting,” Kayn proclaimed as he finished his recording and proceeded to strut out of the room leaving the two bozos with themselves. 

Aphelios and Sett just stared at each other before Sett leaned in to kiss Aphelios softly on the lips while Aphelios giggled. 

Who would’ve thunk being a whore on camera lead to this?


End file.
